


Dance a Different Dance

by Astara83 (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Past Relationships, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astara83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand 60 years ago impacts the future. Majorly. Stefan and Klaus, have the current hateful relationship that might just turn into something. A while before that Damon and Elijah reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of it

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Damon/Elijah, Klaus/Stefan stories. So it might be a little late but heres mine. Set in season three.
> 
> Doesn't belong to me, but to CW. I don't claim anything.

Damon POV

"Elena is being stupid" I complained to Ric. "With this whole ball. She wants to go and-" "Wait let me guess you forbade it." I nodded surprised at how well he knew me already. "You do realize that means she's going no matter what you say." "Yeah" I said grimly. "But I gotta go pick out my Tux."  
I sped in my car to the boarding house.  
"Here" Stef said throwing an open letter at me. It's from Elijah." It was an invitation to the Mikaelson Ball. "How the hell do know its from Elijah?"  
Stefan raised his eyebrows, "He dropped it off himself. So the question is why the hell would Elijah invite you, personally.  
Is their ever a right time to tell you're brother you've been screwing the brother of the guy you've been trying to kill. Feeling unattached of course. Luckily I spotted another invitation sticking out of his back pocket. I flashed forward and ripped it form him.  
"And what do we have here? Stefan Salvatore" I began reading out loud, "You are cordially invited to the Mikaelson Ball." I flipped it around to see a personal note, from Klaus. I copied his accent, "I believe it's best to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Aww" I cooed, "He needs an excuse to see you."  
"Shut up" he growled. "Well at least now we can suit shopping together." He bared his fangs and flashed away pushing at my shoulder. "Isn't someone touchy" I shouted after him. I would have followed him, but it was due time for a new suit.

======================================================================================================  
Mikaelson Ball

The party was elegant and grande, something truly Mikaelson. At least something truly Elijah Mikaelson. Speaking of which, I caught the him coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. I would've turned to greet him, but a beautiful sight caught my eye. Elena. Dressed in a dress that hugged his waist, she looked stunning. More beautiful than I'd ever seen her. But that beauty was currently being blocked by her own stupidness. I'd known she'd come, but I was still allowed to be slightly pissed.  
"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you wouldn't come." "No" she argued, "You said that, but I never agreed. Besides Esther wants to speak with me."  
"Yes, but my mother would like to speak with you alone." A accented voice interrupted us. "I don't care what she would like. I here to keep Elena safe." "And she will be. But the choice is yours, Miss Gilbert. You can either come alone or not at all." At which point he disappeared and Stefan showed up. "Where've you been?" "Doesn't matter the dance is about to start."  
I heard Elijah's booming voice from the stairwell, "It is my family's tradition to start the night off with a waltz, so please grab a partner and join us." His eyes drifted over the crowd, and caught mine. We stared at each other briefly before the music began, and he drifted down the stairs. How had Stefan known, though? I looked around for Stefan, but he'd disappeared into the crowd.  
"It'd be rude not to dance" I told Elena, offering my hand. We walked to the dance floor and began to waltz. "You know I have to meet with Esther." "Not alone you don't." "Why not Damon" she quietly snapped, "What you don't trust me?" "It's not you I don't trust. It's them." "Then you have to trust that I can do this." "Elena this is a family of powerful, murderous vampires. Imagine what their 1000 year old barely alive again Witch mother, can do. I'm only concerned about you're safety."  
She sighed, but it was time to switch partners, in which I ended up with a beautiful blonde original.  
We danced but she was staring daggers into Blondie. "Stop staring. It's creepy." "Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing." "Well you're no dog yourself." "Is that a compliment" she asked finally smiling. "You tried to kill Elena. You don't get compliments." "Caveman." I looked around suddenly. "Speaking of which where is Elena?" 

======================================================================================================  
Elena's POV

I felt the guilt of asking Stefan to do what he did. Now Elijah stood in front of me. "Elena, I understand my mother has requested to see you." "Yeah why is something wrong. He explained his doubtfulness of his mother's forgiveness. "Can I trust you to tell me what she says." "Yes of course" I agreed and headed up the stairwell to see Esther. The Original's Mother. How had Elijah even known I was meeting Esther?

Crap. Crap. Elijah was in danger. She was planning to kill not only Klaus, but Elijah and his siblings. Sure Klaus deserved this, but not Elijah. I knew I had to get to Stefan. He'd keep me safe and now I couldn't exactly tell Elijah, seeing as how Damon would get more pissed off at ruining a perfect plan to kill the Originals, then he was about getting his neck snapped. I walked as fast as I could, in heels, but Elijah blocked my path. My heart sped up immediately, in guilt. "Elena, what has my mother told you? Does she plan to harm my family?" My heart sped up even more, but I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. "No, of course not" I lied, "She just wants to be a family." "So its true" he asked though he had no emotion. "She harbors no negativity towards Klaus or my siblings." "Yes" I was being untruthful and it hurt to do that, especially to Elijah.  
"I have to go find Stefan, so if you'll excuse me." "Of course."  
I was looking for Stefan, but Damon found me first. "What the hell!" he was pissed.

======================================================================================================'

Damon's POV

"What the hell!" I was pissed. "I'm sorry" she began. "You're sorry!?" I ranted. "Sorries are for accidents Elena. Not for apologizing about asking my brother to snap my neck." "Well you weren't gonna let me meet with Esther" she used this as a sorry excused. "Because I'm concerned for you, you had you're brother snap my neck!" "You care too much." "So what, I'm a liability?" "Yes." She answered immediately smashing my feelings into bits. This compassionate girl, I'd liked was suddenly acting like the vile Katherine.  
"Fine I get it. I care too much. I can practically see the irony" I said bitterly. "Wait Damon" she said trying to fix what she'd broken. "No I get it."  
I turned on my heel and practically ran from this human girl. But I needed to blow off some steam, so I looked for Elijah. I'd made my way to the second floor near the banister, when I heard moans of pain. Particularly the same sounds Captain Blondie made.  
There was that pesky little baby Original crushing Donavan's hand. "Already breaking your mommy's rules?" I asked catching him by surprise. I grabbed the kid by his neck and flipped him off the balcony, jumping after him. I landed on top, he softened the fall, and then I promptly snapped his neck.  
"Damon" Elena gasped. The whole Original family stood in shock including Stefan, Elena, and Elijah. "Sorry, I guess I care to much." I turned around and walked to the Mystic Falls Grill. No one stopped me, so I guess I needed another way to blow off some steam. 

It didn't take long for Captain Blondie to show up and not long after for him to reject Rebekah. "Aw, got rejected by the Captain of the football team" I teased. "Should have killed him when I had the chance" she said bitterly. "Doesn't matter. You would've broken him." "Are you saying I can't be gentle" she glared. "No. I'm saying you need someone who can take you."   
We ended up at the boarding house soon after. Naked and under covers, until the morning.  
"Listen" she said as she exited the house barely clothed. "This means nothing, got it." "Funny,I had the same idea." She smiled, in silent agreement, unknown to her I had the same agreement with her brother.  
She opened the door coming face to face with Elena. Smirking she walked out the door.  
Elena scoffed in disbelief, "Did you do this to hurt me Damon? Because sleeping with her, the girl who tried to kill me, is taking it way to far. "Ya know Elena not everything is about you. Besides you're in love with my brother and he tried to kill you." "Oh so now you're in love with her!" she yelled jealousy. "No. But you should learn you don't have a say in who I sleep with."  
"Esther trying to kill them you know." "I know" i respond like it was nothing. "So what now you don't care about Rebekah, the girl you just slept with!" "Two seconds ago, you were just yelling at me for sleeping with her!" "That doesn't mean you shouldn't care for them" she said making me suspicious. "Don't get any ideas, Elena. I know you care about Elijah, but don't mess up the plan.Klaus needs to die."  
"Elijah doesn't deserve this. When Klaus tried to kill me, Elijah had a way to save me. He's a good person."  
"But he still needs to die, Elena" Stefan interrupted. "The Original family needs to die." She huffed and marched out the door. "So how's you're mini war with Klaus going, brother?"  
"Never mind about Klaus" he said looking down, "you slept with Rebekah, when you're sleeping with Elijah." My eyes widened as I met his. "How the hell do you know that?"  
"You're not as secretive as you think" he said condescendingly, "But don't go spreading you're feelings around for either one." I was tired of him. Whatever weird feud was going on with Klaus was affecting him.  
"I'm going to the grill and I don't have any feeling for Rebekah." I forgo to mention Elijah, because whatever was going on between me and him was complicated. 

======================================================================================================

Mystic Falls Grill

I had a drink in my hand within moments of arriving at the grill. The bartender already knew my face. I was really hoping not to see any damned Originals, but as my luck would have it, fate had something else in mind.  
"Damon" Elijah said coldly. I turned around smirking fully, "Elijah, my favorite original."  
"Now we both know that's not true" he said with a hint of jealousy? "Lets talk privately." He turned to the door expecting me to follow. I drank the rest of my drink in one go, before heading after him.  
I looked around for him, but the dick seemed to have disappeared. I didn't have time for games, so I almost headed back inside, before a hand snatched my shirt.  
Within seconds I was thrown onto a bed, in an familiar bedroom, Elijah's.  
I smirked up at him, slightly bouncing on the bed. But he didn't smile back.  
"You slept with my sister" were the first words out of his mouth. Though this time he allowed the anger to show in his voice, eyes, and body language. Basically Elijah had a huge possessive streak. "And?" I asked even though I knew it wasn't the right thing to say.  
Next thing I knew, I found myself pushed against the bed, my hands held above my head by a powerful pissed off Original. "You slept with my sister" he said again.  
"I'm sorry, I slept with your sister" I said unapologetically.  
"And?" he whispered into my ear, confusing me slightly.  
"And what?" I asked faking confusion. I groaned at the sudden pain. He kneed me in the stomach, sightly higher than where I wanted it to be. "And" he confirmed.  
"Oh are you jealous I slept with someone other than you" I laughed. "Elijah do you understand how this thing between us works. We fuck, no feelings attached."  
This time he kneed me in the stomach and tightened his body against mine, leaving me barely any wiggle room. "Is that how this is than I'd like to change it" he purred into my ear.  
"Oh?" "Then Elijah, I'm truly sorry I slept with someone other than you." "Are you going to do it again?" he asked catching me off guard. "Of course not" I lied through my charming smile. He grinned like the cat that got the canary, but pulled away.  
"Good." "Good" I confirmed, "then can I do this?" I grabbed him from position on the bed and flipped him over. The tables had turned. I now gripped Elijah's wrist above his head and pressed tightly against his body. I rubbed his favorite area in turn causing to let out a deep groan. "Damon get undressed" he ordered.  
"Someone's impatient" I teased, slivering off him slowly. I pulled at his clothes first. Leaving him in just his underwear. "Your turn" he whispered seductively. I shed my clothes quickly coming up to meet his lips. I pulled him underneath me and set to work, feeling slight guilt that I was still trying to kill him.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah's Take on the whole debacle.   
> Slight smut, but I can't write smut.

Elijah's POV

Mother came back, and instantly brought the family back together. She surprisingly forgave Klaus even after he ripped her heart out.   
First step was to hold a ball. Mother wanted to introduce herself to Mystic Falls as it would seem.   
I went to personally invite Damon. Our relationship was complicated. Well not that complicated. He fucked me. Not the exact term I would use in front of anyone, especially Damon.   
I knocked hesitantly at the door. We'd always had a silent rule never to show up without a call, but if I'd done that I wouldn't be able to get over my nervousness. I heard footsteps inside and I eagerly anticipated his surprised face and mentally prepared myself to turn down his advances. I had other things to do today.   
But Damion wasn't the one who opened the door. It was Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother.   
"Elijah what are you doing here" he said instead of a proper greeting.   
"Hello Stefan, I came to leave something for Damon."  
Though I didn't quite want to leave the invitation in his hands, I couldn't wait. I handed the invitation over, my own perfect calligraphy in Damon's name.   
He looked suspiciously at the envelope.   
"I'll make sure he gets it" he agreed with raised eyebrows.   
He slammed the door shut in my face without another word.   
Uhh the manners on young arrogant vampires these days.   
I planned to take my shortcut through the woods, so I could make it to the house quicker. I did need to get ready for he ball. I'd made it behind the bush when I heard footsteps going up the walkway.   
Out of curiosity I turned around to see who it was, and to my surprise it was my little brother, Klaus. He knocked on the door as nervous as I'd been.   
"What?" Stefan said exasperated. "Klaus" he breathed out in surprise.   
"Stefan" Klaus said surprised Stefan had even answered the door. "I uh" I'd never heard my brother stutter. He was always to confident. This was a far cry from his usual antics. "This is for you" he flung ot his hand that contained the same invitation to the Ball I'd given Stefan for Damon. But on the front was Klaus's messy handwriting with Stefan's name.   
"What is it?" Stefan asked.   
"An invitation to the Ball my family is hosting. I hope you can attend." He smiled at Stefan while Stefan frowned. It made Klaus nervous, easily showing as he shifted from foot to foot. He looked like he was tying to make a decision.   
"Uhm, thank you" Stefan was hesitant.   
"Of course" Klaus smile turned bright and without any hesitation he lept forward and captured the younger Salvatore in a hug. His arms noticeably tightened around Stefan's waist and it took only seconds for Stefan to return the hug.   
"Well bye" Klaus bid him farewell and rushed away not noticing my amused self hiding in the bushes. Luckily neither had Stefan. Tonight was going to be interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikaelson Ball

What a treat the night turned out to be. Many had showed up, including the mayor, and luckily none of my siblings had yet to do anything stupid.   
But I was still waiting for my guest.   
Finally I spotted him. He was dressed handsomely and focused on the door as if he awaited someone. It was time to greet him. Maybe after this we could add some more fun.   
I was 10 feet away when I heard Damon gasp. In came Miss Elena Gilbert looking as stunning as always. Damon made his way over to her and I could no longer watch as jealousy filled me. He was so infatuated with her that he didn't dare spare a moment of his time to look for me. The person who'd invited him. The nerve.   
I made my way up the stairs as I found I could no longer look. I was near Klaus's art studio when I heard voices. My first thought was some kids who'd gone in to get lucky, but as I listened closer I realized one voice was my brothers. And the other was none other than Stefan Salvatore. 

"Klaus, why'd you invite me here."   
"I wanted to see you love."   
"No" Stefan said and I could practical see the eye roll. "I meant why did you invite me in here" he clarified.   
"I wanted to talk to you about Caroline."   
"Oh you mean your new love." Stefan said jelaousy.   
"Like I'm the only one. What about Elena? Hmm. You were quite in love with her before you're brother stole her away."  
And there it was. Everyone automatically assuming Damon was pining for Elena. At least I Hoped he wasn't.   
"So how long was it until you got over it. A month, a year!" Klaus said angrily.   
"You jackass" Stefan snapped, "I just can't do this. You tried to kill Elena. I do care for her, but you. You can't care for anyone."  
I heard Klaus sniff, "Well if those are your feeling then excuse me. I have a introduction to give and a dance to start."  
Technically that was my job, but it was getting close to begin.   
So i rushed away to the stairwell. Most of my family already there.   
"Welcome" my loud voice boomed across the room. "It is my family's tradition to start the night off with a waltz. So please grab a partner and make you're way to the dance floor."  
I searched the crowd for Damon. His cerulean eyes met mine and we stared momentarily before I realized I was still standing like an idiot of the stairwell.   
I'd chosen not to dance. Instead watching Damon and Elena form the sidelines. At first it felt rude, but I had to know what they were saying.   
"It's not you I don't trust. It's them" I hear Damon argue. Elena looks peeved. Esther wants to meet with me in private. You'll just have to trust me."   
That was all I caught seeing as how they switched partners and Damon had Rebekah in his hands. I was I was so focused on Damon and my sister, I hadn't noticed Elena had disappeared for the room.   
Had she gone to meet Mother? I searched the upstairs first and then the hallway where a worried Elena met my sight.   
"Elena" I began standing in front of her.   
I explained my doubts of my mother's forgiveness towards Klaus and my siblings.   
"So will you tell me what my mother says?"   
"Of counse" she said assuring me, and wandered off toward the upstairs.   
I supposed I could look for Damon. 

My, all this time and the only thing we'd done is met eyes and I still couldn't find him.   
Fortunately I found Elena. Her heart was beating fast and as she say me she physically tried to calm herself.   
"Elena, what did my mother say? Does she want to harm my siblings?"  
"No" she smiled nervously. It was not in Elena's nature to lie and it was easy to spot as he heartbeat quickened.  
"No if you'll excuse me" "Of course" I let her pass in a rush. I'd get what I wanted later. Right now I was gonna get something I needed. I headed downstairs toward the door as I hoped I could catch him before he left. Instead I found Elena again with Stefan escorting her out. Klaus stared with a cold look on his face feet away as Stefan gripped Elena's waist.   
I looked around for Damon, when I heard a crash outside as well as Elena loud gasp.   
"Damon" she said shocked. We all rushed to the entrance in time to Damon climb off Kol.   
"Sorry, I guess I cared too much."   
I turned to glare at Elena but she paid no mind to me, instead looking hopelessly at Damon's retreating figure. 

As It would have turned out. Damon had stopped Kol from crushing Rebekah's live interest's hand. She left for the Mystic falls Grill and didn't come back until morning. 

She was still dresses in the gown form last night but it looked ripped. My first thought was if my dear sister had been attacked. But I knew better.   
"What happend" I asked after Kol and Klaus had left.   
She smiled, "oh I just had a fun night with Damon Salvatore."   
I felt every muscle in my body stiffen. Damon had fucked my sister!  
My first thought was to find him and rip his heart form his chest, so I went to find him. 

Predictably he was the Grill drinking alcohol in the morning.   
With a few words I'd dragged him to my house to my room to speak in private.   
He should've known I had a possessive streak and I'd held him underneath me until I got what I wanted.   
"I'm sorry I slept with your sister."   
"And?"  
"And?" He asked confused.   
"Oh" realization came to his eyes. "This relationship is just fucking." Damon said carelessly.   
I tightened my grip, "If that's what this is than I'd like to change it." He seemed more than happy to comply.   
"I'm sorry I slept with someone who wasn't you." I apologized.   
I wasn't planning to go any further by make Damon be sorry. So I removed myself from his body. but he had other plans.   
"So now can I do this?" He pinned my body with his and rubbed against a certain sexual area in just the right way, making me groan loudly.   
It'd been a week and I needed some attention.   
"Damon take off your clothes" I ordered.   
"Someone's impatient" he teased.   
But Damon removed my pants and dress shirt taking in my body before removing his.   
It was best as I was starting to get hot. Then Damon jumped me. He was gripping my waist and sucking my lips in such a delicious way. I felt him push my down on the bed and moving lower onto my neck. I hadn't opened my eyes, list in the bliss. But Damon was still moving as I threw my head back at the slightest touch. He hands found my waistband and he slightly tugged at it and snakes his hand inside.   
He rubbed my cock until I was hard all the while pushing his cock against my hip and never letting his lips stray from my body.   
Things escalated pleasantly for there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah finds out about the plot to kill his gmail and that Dmaon knew.

Chapter Text

Elijah's POV

Something about Elena's heartbeat from the night of the dance is bothering me. It quickened, and it's not in Elena's nature to be deceitful, yet she'd lied. Which was how we ended up here now.  
"My family and I used to hide in caves beneath here to hide from the wolves" I told her but the real reason why we were here, "It's not in your nature to be deceitful Elena, yet the night I asked you if my mother was plotting to kill us, you're heart beat quickened. It's quickens when you're untruthful Elena so tell the truth."  
"I never wanted this to happen" she began apologetically.  
"What Elena?" I asked sharply.  
"We thought what was in that coffin was gonna kill Klaus and when we found out it was your mother we didn't know what to think."  
"Ever since my mother's return all she's said was she wanted to bring the family together."  
"I know and when she asked to see me I thought she'd have a way to kill Klaus, but it's not just Klaus she wants to kill."  
"She wants to kill us all. She wants to undo the evil she created" I stated without a doubt.

"Elijah I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."  
"Be careful what you wish for, Elena." I smashed my foot into the ground and grabbed Elena. She was terrified when she learned she be stuck under Rebekah's watch but in my anger I could careless whether or not Elena was comfortable.   
I thought Damon and I had gotten farther in our relationship, but if Elena knew of my mother's plan, Damon had to too.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

It's dark by the time I make my way to the Salvatore's but I had other matters to attend to and you can't blame me for not wanting to see that insufferable liar's face.   
"Elijah, I thought we'd agreed you'd call before you came over." Damon said as he entered the room with a sultry smile. Of course he thinks I'd only come here to fuck. I'd love to see his face when I tell him exactly what's happening.   
"I have Elena." I stated watching a confused face come over him.   
"Why'd you do that" he asked keeping a distance between us.   
"Because she and you didn't tell me-my family that our mother is trying to kill us."   
He froze and for a second he looked sad before anger overtook him, "Lij-"  
"Damon I can't find Elena anywhere." Stefan shouted as he entered the house.  
"That's because he has her" Damon said darkly.   
" Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So...if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."  
I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty" Damon angrily sasses.   
"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side."   
"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.   
"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."  
"Broken?" Stefan asked dumbly.  
"Yeah, he means" Damon made a cutting motion with his finger over his neck.   
"You want us to kill them" Stefan stated like he didn't believe it.   
"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."  
" Oh, how super specific of you" he stated coldly.   
I ignored him but answered the question never the less, "By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started."   
I walked toward the door sparing one last glance at Damon to show the hurt I couldn't show in front of Stefan, but he only looked back at me with anger and hate.

(Later)  
DAMON'S POV

Stefan looking for blood when I finally corner him, "Are you going to help with the diabolical scheme to get Elena back or are you too busy getting a snack."  
"What plan other than kill Bonnie and her mom to stop Esther's power source" Stefan stated.   
I held up the silver dagger, "You want to dagger Elijah!"   
I didn't because it was Elijah, but I'd convince him of it later.   
"But that won't effect Klaus."   
"Well right now Klaus is the least of our problems right now."   
"But it lethal to any vampire who uses it."  
"Good thing I know a person crazy enough to try."

MYSTIC FALLS GRILL

Stefan and I are waiting outside the Grill while Blondie distracted Klaus and Ric stabbed the annoying mini Elijah. It didn't take long for Roc to hand Stefan his lifeless body. Too bad we didn't count on Blondie fail hopelessly at the one job she had! And Klaus threw Ric against the wall and my idiot brother teen feet.   
"I should have killed you months ago" Klaus growled.   
"Do it. It's not gonna stop your mom from killing you."   
"What'd you say" he put his hands around my neck and pushed me against the wall.   
"Didn't know I was friends with your mommy. Yeah she hates you as much as I do."  
I saw the wolf in his eyes and the canines come out. I was seconds away from a wolf bite when my favorite original saved my ass.  
"Klaus STOP! We need him." Elijah called from the top of the stairs.   
"What did mother do, Elijah. What'd she do?" He turns to look at Stefan and stares for seconds.   
"Klaus she trying to Kill us."   
Klaus flinches but doesn't turn to look at his brother instead he stares at mine.   
"Damon, help me save my family." Elijah begins choosing to ignore the fact I was only helping because he had Elena.  
"Tell me where my mother is."   
"I thought we had till 9:07, it's only 8:30."  
Elijah looks hurt for seconds before its replaced by anger, "Well I'm certain Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early."  
I push Klaus off and grab my brother. I guess we have to go through with Elijah's plan.

OLD WITCHES HOUSE

"Who's gonna do it?" Stefan asked.   
"What whoever does it is gonna be hated by Elena forever."   
"Why would you care? Last I say you and Elijah were getting very close."   
"Well if you hasn't noticed, trying to kill your boy-" I stopped short, "friends with benefits, it doesn't last long."   
"You actually like him" he laughed, "and now your doing the typical Damon thing and ruining it. Why?"   
"Oh and what about you!? Last I saw you were practically stalking Klaus and he was returning the affection."   
"Klaus likes Caroline" Stefan snapped.   
"No, Klaus is using Caroline to make you jealous, get your attention. And you dear brother are biting."   
He tries to stare me down but I am older.   
"But seeing as you have a reputation as the good guy and you need Elena to make Klaus jealous, I'll do it."   
"That the reason? Not that you want to make amends with Elijah and you think this is the best way to do it."   
"This is the best way to do it."   
"Maybe you should show him you're actually sorry" he stated obnoxiously as he pushed out of the car.   
Stefan goes to distract Bonnie, while I go kill her mom.

Salvatore Boarding House

"Is she safe" I asked as Stefan came into my bathroom.   
"Elijah kept his word, Elena's safe. Maybe you should go talk to him."  
"Maybe you need to go talk to Klaus."   
"He was only protecting his family."   
"While I was trying to kill his family. He won't forgive me."   
"And klaus is worse. So why would I go talk to him?"  
"I don't know. Make amends, finally admit you're not mad at him anymore."   
"I don't know. I think we both screwed up out love lives." There's a loud knocking at the door before it banged open.   
Stefan gives me a look before racing down the stairs, on my heels.   
And what a sight were met with. The two Mikaleson brothers comfy on the couch.   
"What are you two doing here?" Stefan puts his guards up.   
"We were looking for you two" klaus smiles. "As it turns out their is a white oak tree. As you know white oak is the only thing that can kill us."   
"So you decided to tell us, the people who tried to kill you not hours ago."   
"But you didn't" Klaus pointed out.   
"This is a sign of good faith Damon we're trusting you."   
"The TWO of you" Klaus clarified.   
"Why" I asked suspiciously.   
Elijah opened his mouth but closed it.   
Klaus flashed an open smile at Stefan like he was sharing an inside joke.   
"Elijah is in love with Damon" he sing-songed.   
"And Damon is in love with Elijah" Stefan confirmed with a smile aimed at Klaus.   
"And you're in love with Klaus"   
"And you're in love with Stefan." The two of us said at the exact same time.   
The four of us were all staring at each other, emotions free in the air.   
"You do?" Klaus asked staring at Stefan with a hopeful look.   
"Yes" Stefan said carefully. Klaus jumped up from the love seat looking immensely happy, before preceding to tackle me brother against the wall, and kissing him.   
"Hey, hey" I shouted after a few seconds, I don't want to see my little brother getting his face sucked on.   
Klaus turned around with a smirk, "Becaue your missing out with Elijah?"   
I shot a glare at him, but the smug bastard just turned back and made out with my little brother.   
Elijah grabbed my hand, "Maybe we can go somewhere where our brothers aren't seconds away from ripping each other clothes off?"   
Went went to my room, surprisingly.   
"You tried to kill my family" was the first thing he said.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Are you?"   
"Yes,Lijah! This was about you're brother. But now with Stefan" I trailed off.   
"And what about us? Days before I thought we were getting serious and then I learn you know of a plot to kill me."   
"I did try to stop Elena form seeing Esther."  
"Yet you neglect to tell me of Esther's plans."  
"Did I mention I was sorry."   
"Why?"   
"Because Lijah. Klaus was a threat to my brother and I couldn't let him hurt him! Of course that was before everything that happened down stairs."   
"I see"   
"I suppose theirs no chance you'll forgive me?"  
"I could" he said getting my hopes up,"if you can help us track down the white oak."  
"Anything" I promised.   
He smiles softly, "Thank you." But he turns to leave.   
"Elijah wait" I say grabbing his arm before his lips are on mine.   
I grasp his brown hair and kiss him with everything I got.   
He pulls back carefully but leans his head against mine.  
"I forgive you Damon" he says breathlessly, "I know I shouldn't, so don't make me regret it" he says a bit darkly.   
"I won't" I promise pulling him back in for another kiss.   
He pulls me toward the bed carefully removing his clothes.   
I pull off mine but slowly.   
We end up under the covers, but we don't do anything. We're both in our boxers, but I only pull Elijah against my chest. I can feel hai breath against my chest. He moves carefully, getting comfortable.   
I wrap my arms around him, and just relinquish in my happiness because Elijah's safe in my arms.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different ending than TVD but end with almost everyone happy.

Epilogue

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE   
Elijah is wrapped up in Damon's arms because finally Damon was able to convince Elijah to sleep in. Which led to Damon waking up to the adorable image of Elijah on his chest, drooling (not that the Original would ever confirm he drooled), and his hair mussed. Damon had planned to go back to sleep, but now he'd been staring at Elijah for a good hour.   
"You're staring" Elijah stated as he yawned himself awake.   
"It's hard not to" Damon teased right back.   
"Well as long as were awake can we go get breakfast?" Elijah asked.  
"But I want to stay in bed with you" Damon whined wrapping Elijah in a blanket.   
"That sounds wonderful, but I need blood and maybe some pancakes." It was well known to all their friends and family that on Sunday if they begged Damon enough he'd make them all pancakes. Unfortunately for the pair they hadn't realized their family might be downstairs semi-patiently waiting for Damon and Elijah to come downstairs and beg Damon for food.   
"Fine lets go" Damon finally gave in after a number of Elijah's kisses. He rolled out from the bed and pulled out some clothes from the combined pile.   
"Lets go" Elijah said happily after he'd tugged on one of Damon's shirt and a pair of sleep pants. Too bad for them everyone else had heard them coming down (everyone is a vampire and stupid super vampire hearing) and stayed quiet so they couldn't go back upstairs.   
"Hey" Kol popped out at the bottom of the stairs.   
"No" Damon groaned, "how many others are here.   
"Lets see" Kol grinned and began to count on his fingers, "Klaus and Stefan are canoodling on the couch, Finn and Sage are at the table, Caroline and Tyler are on the love seat, Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric are on the floor watching cartoons. Like children."   
"And Elena?" Elijah still cared for the girl.   
"No but Jermey's here" Kol smiled. Everyone knew he had a crush on him.   
"Great everyones here" Damon whined.   
He walked into the living room where everyone simultaneously tuned their heads and yelled, "PANCAKES" before returning to their own things.   
"I guess that's my queue" Damon sighed wishing he'd never left the bed, kissed Elijah on the cheek, and headed into the kitchen.   
Elijah sat down next to Alaric and watched cartoons for all of half an hour until Damon said the most precious words, "FOOD"S READY."   
Everyone clambered into the kitchen all at once immediately heading for the pancakes, syrup, and orange juice.   
Once everyone settled with at least three pancakes, way too much sugar for the morning and a cup of juice before returning to their spots.   
Elijah took a spot at the counter with Damon. He stared at Klaus and Stefan on the couch where Klaus was eating his pancakes with half his body on Stefan's lap. Everyone was at peace.   
"This is gonna be our life for a while" Damon asked.   
'I like the sound of that" Elijah grinned and reached over to give Damon a sugary kiss.   
This was a good life, for now. 

 

THE END


End file.
